


Stuck in the Middle

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conventions, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle AU where Remus and Sirius meet at a convention cosplaying as punk!Bucky and hipster!Steve (also James is black – hence his Falcon cosplay – sorry I don’t make the rules.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle

“Still think they should have let me take my bike in here,” Sirius says, tossing another fry into his mouth. “I mean, do you know how much more badass I look when I have it?”

“True, but you had it for the parade, at least. Besides, it’s probably hotel policy or something stupid. Bet we could sneak it in, though.” James winks at him, and Sirius tosses a fry his way. James catches it in his mouth.

“Holy crap! Can I please get a picture with you two?”

Sirius turns around to see a girl who has to be no older than ten dressed as Black Widow. She gives them a toothy smile. “You look like Falcon and you’re like Bucky. Just…”

“Just punk,” Sirius says. He ruffles her hair with his metal arm before striking and adversary pose with James.

“Punk’s always better,” James adds. The girl scurries forward and poses in front of them as her dad takes a picture.

“C’mon,” Sirius says to her. “You can do better than that. You two are a team, after all. Why don’t we get an action shot?” He points to his jaw. “Give me all you’ve got. You’re Black Widow, after all.”

“You want me to… punch you?” She glances over at her father as if for permission. He looks at Sirius, and Sirius laughs. After a pause, the dad nods.

“He can handle it,” James adds. “Let’s show Bucky what we’ve got.”

A few people gather around them, taking pictures, and she reaches out, punching him in the jaw. It’s barely more than a tap, but Sirius plays along and recoils back. A few people in the crowd laugh, and a few more bright flashes go off.

“Got quite the strength in you,” Sirius teases, pretending to nurse his jaw. “Not shocker you’re Black Widow, huh?”

She beams at him. “Thank you. I hope your jaw gets better soon,” she says. She hugs Sirius’s leg before turning to James and doing the same. “I gotta go to a panel.”

“Have fun, kid,” Sirius says. He waits til she’s out of earshot to turn to James. “What a fucking precious kid.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Hey, can you two pose together for a few more shots,” someone in the crowd adds. 

Placing a hand over his heart, Sirius looks at James and sniffles. “Our fans need us.”

“Oh, shut it.” James rolls his eyes, and the two of them get into position again, readying their fists.

Just a few seconds pass before someone lets out a terrible screech. Sirius winces and covers his ears as he turns to find the source. A teenage girl dressed as Castiel points to someone Sirius can’t see. “Please go up. You have to take pictures with him. Please.”

Most people look to see the commotion and some suppress chuckles. The crowd parts as a guy steps forward dressed as what appears to be a hipster version of Steve Rogers. He doesn’t hide his bemused expression as he looks at Sirius.

The girl looks between the two of them wildly. “Please please please can I get pictures of you two? I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be creepy, but you’re like my OTP, and –” She flips her phone over in her hands anxiously.

“No, I’m totally cool with it. All for Stucky and whatnot,” Sirius says.

“Yeah, I understand the appeal. They’re quite… hot,” the boy says low enough that only Sirius and James can hear. Sirius smirks as he wraps an arm around him and James steps to the side.

“See I’m not wanted,” he says in mock offense.

“Shove off,” Sirius says. “They’re quite hot or I’m quite hot?” he asks out of the corner of his mouth. The boy lets out a low chuckle as his hand slips a little down Sirius’s hip.

“Isn’t someone full of himself?”

“With every reason. Have you seen me?”

“Can the Steve cosplayer lie down and look like he’s about to be attacked and can the Bucky cosplayer hold his arm up as if threatening to punch him? Kind of like in the movies?” Someone else shouts out.

“Sure!” Sirius calls out to them before adding under his breath, “Guess they want me on top.”

The boy lies down and says nothing, but his eyes are bemused. Sirius reaches down and grabs him by the front of his shirt with one hand and holds the other threateningly above him.

A few more camera flashes go off, and one guy in the crowd yells, “Gay!”

“I don’t know, man. Not as gay as this,” the Steve cosplayer says. Before Sirius can register what is going on, he gets tugged down. He topples gracelessly on him, and the boy’s lips meet his. Sirius’s eyes go wide with shock, and he freezes for a moment before the guy pulls away just an inch. Sirius can barely hear him over several screams in the crowd as he says, “I thought you said you were a top?”

“Oh fuck you.” Sirius reaches down and cups his face as he kisses him again. The boy’s arms wrap around him, and they flip more to the side. Sirius kisses roughly, biting at his lips, and the boy lets out a moan. 

Before more can happen, they’re interrupted by a cough. “Excuse me, children, but there are _actual_  children around, so maybe you want to save this for con after dark?”

Sirius pulls away with a cough and moves to his feet. He sees the girl who had initially asked for a photo standing there red in the face, whispering excitedly to her friend, and he runs a hand through his hair before offering his hand to help the other boy up. He takes it.

“I’m Remus, by the way.”

“Sirius.”


End file.
